


Wix.com

by kiiwritesthings



Series: Punk AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Punk AU, dave cant set up fucking websites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiwritesthings/pseuds/kiiwritesthings
Summary: Dave is far from knowing how to do jack shit on a computer.





	Wix.com

Dave thinks- which he usually does, disregarding his brother's opinion on the matter- that he's smart. He _is._ He's far from getting a degree and English and Photography I and II were the only things he's gotten As in, sure, but he's _smart_. Just not in the traditional sense, which is the problem.  
  
Sure, given enough time, he could wiggle the right words and numbers and slap them together in a satisfying mush that not even God could smite, but the html coding for the new website does not seem like it wants to participate even a little bit in giving him the answers.  
  
Given that it's technology and not a piece of musical hardware, he's forced to call in, and Dirk's meandering into the room within a half hour, hands recently scrubbed clean of any grease from his latest and greatest project. He's a little awkward, looming in the doorway with shades perched upon his face and shoulders slouched. Dave would do a double-take were not for obvious differences- Dirk bears a lot of visual similarity to Bro, but he takes quiet comfort in the way Dirk is never quite set to throw down and instead is more ready to spend 5 days locked in his room with only Dave to slide the occasional meal through the door. Which, granted, isn't the most healthy, but at least Dirk will scarf down deli meat and citrus when gifted them.  
  
Dirk's gaze flicks from Dave to the screen. He messes with his fingers before carefully cracking each knuckle. Dave absently does the same. "You could've just googled it."  
  
"Google's so _obvious_. What if word gets out I'm using wiki-how to make some hot new music website when I'm the epitome of originality and the weirdest shit? This has to be a making of my own matter, man. I have to take this baby and birth it out of my mind uterus before lifting it, Simba-like, before the crowd that so intensely eats this kind of stuff up. It's a personal task. I can't feed someone _else's_ baby to the crowd, man. That's a huge social faux pas. Who the fuck do you think I am? I can't commit any faux pases. I'd be arrested, especially with where I am on the curve of style."  
  
He deliberately ignores how Dirk goes glassy-eyed five words in any instead juts his thumb at the laptop eagerly awaiting input. Once a few moments pass without Dave yammering, Dirk dully says, "Wix.com."  
  
Dave groans for an impressively long time without taking a breath until Dirk grabs the other spinny chair in the room and reluctantly sits down to be a proper tech wizard. He also grabs Dave's phone just to put it an arm's length farther on his other side, which is several levels of rude, but something Dave only makes a slight complaining noise about. It's not that bad a trade; he loses his phone for however long it takes Dirk to make the website. Given that he's already pulling up a shitload of tabs, Dave figures it won't be long and instead puts his head down on the table and shuts up for five minutes.


End file.
